Sin Recuerdos
by Lisa Parker
Summary: Nunca le dejes recordar esa fecha, Alfred. Has que Manuel olvide absolutamente todo, que no es capaz de soportarlo. Porque es la razón por la que Chile llora en la mitad de la noche. Referencias a 1973. Estados UnidosxChile.


Hasta me ha gustado el USAxChile. Pareja con cierto canon histórico. Sí, sí, se ven bien. Últimamente me gusta ElmundoxChile.

**Advertencias**: Referencias históricas. Temas sensibles e ideológicos.

* * *

**Sin Recuerdos**

O

O

A Manuel se le arremolinan las imágenes en la cabeza, vienen y lo corrompen como destellos de luz, le hacen volverse inquieto, sorpresivo, nervioso, mientras las manos fuertes y amplias de Alfred no le dan tregua a sus muslos. Cierra los ojos, abre la boca para quejarse y suspirar, pero el estadounidense no lo deja, porque ya le ha acorralado a la pared y le besa el cuello con ahínco, murmurándole cosas que mueren contra su piel y esos dientes que seguro dejarán marcas.

_11 de Septiembre de 1973._

Un escalofrío. Un temblor, sus huesos resuenan. Alfred ha apretado sus caderas fuertemente y le ha tomado las piernas; instintivamente Chile le rodea la cintura.

Se besan. En un intento desesperado de unirse, se besan. Sus mentones se mojan por la saliva compartida y apenas, Estados Unidos abre los ojos, opacos por la lujuria. Se separa de Manuel con rapidez y le bota a la cama, el menor hace un ruido sordo porque le ha tomado de sorpresa. No pasa demasiado tiempo para que Alfred esté de rodillas entre sus piernas y le tome el rostro introduciendo su lengua de nuevo, su lengua cálida… ese sabor siempre a frituras.

Manuel pasa los dedos por el cabello rubio una y otra vez, él siempre mantiene los ojos cerrados porque no quiere mirar a Alfred y tener consciencia.

Consciencia de que ha vuelto a caer.

El índice de Alfred le recorre de pronto la cintura, Chile levanta los brazos automáticamente para que le quite la remera. Cuando queda desnudo, y por completo desnudo, es Estados Unidos quien se queda quieto y sonríe; con esa sonrisa manipuladora y superior, (porque Manuel acepta que Alfred siempre será superior a él) le levanta las piernas y las coloca sobre su torso desnudo, después se baja la cremallera y los pantalones, junto con la ropa interior, y está al límite de ser otra vez quién maneje al territorio chileno, como si de una marioneta se tratase.

Pero Manuel esta vez no se niega.

Y después grita y se queja, y se contorsiona por el placer y suspira contra la boca extranjera y le murmura que lo desea una y otra, y otra vez. Y siente caer y renacer al mismo tiempo y ama todo, todo, absolutamente todo de Alfred: el aroma a su piel, sus tierras, el polvo, las cenizas, la sangre, su irrupción, su voz, sus ojos y sus ojos, oh Dios, puede llegar al cielo de solo mirarlos.

La luz que aparece de la ventana le hace ver en ocasiones el líquido viscoso y entre todos sus lamentos es capaz de oír el ruido que provoca volver a sentir que no le pertenece a nadie más que a Estados Unidos.

Que Chile no es más que la tierra de cualquier potencia que desee venir y tocarle.

- _Do you know… oh, do you know_? –Es gutural y agitado, pero Manuel estira la cabeza hacia atrás. De repente, no quiere escuchar- ¿Sabes por qué me gustas?

_Lo sé._

Alfred tampoco espera una respuesta.

- Porque todo… todo en ti, Manuel, _everything _–susurra deslizando sus labios por la piel y se ahoga de éxtasis.- vale la pena. Porque no recuerdas. Porque me buscas, porque te busco. Porque eres a quién quiero… porque eres quién…

La respiración agitada le impide hablar. Al tiempo cae rendido sobre Chile, golpeándole por su peso y por segundos, Manuel cree que va a romperle otra vez, pero no, Alfred se queda en silencio y no se mueve, ni se hace a un lado, sólo descansa su boca y su frente en el pecho de la nación menor y murmura otra vez.

_Me gustas porque no recuerdas._

La madrugada se oye como eco en la habitación oscura y probablemente faltan horas todavía para ver el sol, pero a Chile no le interesa, porque no quiere. Todo está en silencio ahí dentro, a excepción de los pequeños ronquidos de Alfred a su lado, que duerme sin estar al tanto.

Manuel se ha encontrado de pronto con que ha salido de las sábanas húmedas y se ha sentado en la cama, abrazándose las rodillas y sollozando despacio. ¿Cómo ha sido capaz? ¿Cómo ha podido caer en Estados Unidos y admitir para sí mismo que lo ama, cuando tuvieron su ajedrez en 1973?

¡Oh, Chile! Hemos olvidado que eres incapaz de recordar.

¿Vuelves a dejarte tocar por Alfred, cuando fue quién depuso a aquel que libremente fue elegido, a quién sustituyeron por el brutal dictador que vendió a tu pueblo y te vendió a ti?

Más lágrimas caen de los ojos de Manuel, y los lamentos se oyen ahora demasiado fuertes en comparación a la soledad del cuarto. Y por más que quiere recordar, no puede. Es incapaz de rememorar el momento en que Alfred sonreía, así como hace minutos, observando la caída del líder que quería que las riquezas de la tierra fueran compartidas con la gente que trabajaba en ella.

Y por Dios, en el instante en que los recuerdos dolorosos atraviesan su mente, se suelta a llorar fuertemente.

¡Es por eso que lo reprime! ¡Es por eso que lo evita! ¡Porque no es capaz de soportarlo!

- _Duele, duele mucho_.

Recordar el 11 de septiembre de 1973 apuñala en él como mil dagas y Manuel sabe que no ha sentido un dolor así ni siquiera en las épocas de Conquista; sabe que ya nada más puede herirle con tal intensidad, y siente frío muy frío.

A su lado, en el rincón que está caliente, Alfred se ha despertado y soñoliento pregunta qué le ocurre. Al no obtener una palabra, el estadounidense le rodea el cuerpo delgado con los brazos y se lo lleva hasta su pecho, le da una caricia en el cabello y le dice que vuelva a dormir, que es tarde.

Manuel se cubre la boca con una mano y con la otra se aprieta al cuerpo de Estados Unidos, negando con la cabeza. Parece un niño que está asustado de monstruos bajo la cama, que amenazan con atraparle en cualquier momento.

- _Por favor, por favor, Alfred… nunca me dejes recordar_.

Nunca lo dejes, Alfred, que ésa es la razón por la que Chile llora en medio de la noche.

* * *

1973, específicamente el 11 de septiembre, es un tema sensible para todo Chile, y cómo no, si fue en esa fecha en la que se produjo el Golpe Militar, que daría paso a la Dictadura de Derecha que duró 17 años.

Y la intervención estadounidense en Chile durante el golpe es algo que se sabe ahora con claridad. Quise plasmar ese sentimiento ya años después.

USA interviene en Chile porque aquí fue el único país donde un presidente comunista fue elegido democráticamente.

Yo tengo una posición clara sobre el tema, que he sabido desarrollar consciente de mi propia historia y la historia de mi país; espero que no sea demasiado notoria en el fic. Oh, bueno, es lo que creo de todas maneras.

Muchas gracias por leer. Espero les guste. ¿_Reviews_?


End file.
